


【Newt/Theseus】addicted

by Sunny_Han



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_Han/pseuds/Sunny_Han





	【Newt/Theseus】addicted

    “呃”，Theseus的声音有些沙哑，“你真应该去找一个Omega。”  
    在这个情境下，他也没有放弃那作为兄长对弟弟的标志性的“循循善诱”的语气，Newt觉得有些好笑。更何况老实说，这句话一点也不适合“这个情境”。Theseus刚刚射过，他和Newt侧躺在一起，后背靠在Newt的胸膛上，他的一只手与Newt的紧紧缠在一起，另一只向后方探过去，越过肩头去摸Newt那垂在额前的一团卷发，Newt的另一只手在他的腰腹处抚摸着，嘴唇贴在哥哥的肩颈，反复吮吸试图留下痕迹。而真正触发了这句话的原因是，Newt的一部分还在Theseus的体内，更准确的说，正在成结。尽管Theseus对他的弟弟一向包容，又实际上很享受他们的性爱的过程，但作为一个beta,无论尝试过几次，他也很难包容与享受这个。  
    当然，Newt可不是一个不懂事的弟弟，加上他的性格温柔的很，在他们之前多次的性爱经历中，他很少在哥哥体内成结。只是这一次他们分别了月余，Theseus刚帮魔法部收拾了个烂摊子，Newt则出国去帮某个调皮的神奇动物收拾了个烂摊子，他们两个风尘仆仆又久别重逢，正等着一次激情与放松呢，于是今天的Newt热情了些许，Theseus更温柔又放开了些许。Newt欣然将这句话接受为一句哥哥特别的“调情”。  
    Theseus正因为内里被过分地撑开的感觉和疼痛而不自觉颤抖着，也许是被这种疼痛影响着，他少有地对自己的beta身份有了一点点委屈。  
    尽管并不符合那些“纯血家族”的通常趋向，但是Theseus一向对他分化成了beta而十分满意。Beta,社会的中坚力量，稳定又可靠，同大家都相处得很好，又不受信息素的困扰，很是适合他的傲罗工作。他对Alpha和Omega那总在受信息素支配的天性暗暗有些瞧不上，然而作为一个beta，总的来说，在性吸引力方面，他更偏好alpha。Newt分化得挺晚，在Theseus这个可爱温柔又倔强的小弟弟按照纯血家族的惯例分化成alpha的时候，Theseus已经二十好几，工作了好些年，和他的同事中的几位alpha或beta发展过几次短暂热切而止于礼的青涩恋情了。但当他再次见到分化完成，从学校回到家的Newt的时候，又或者是之前已经种下过因，他对他的弟弟的感情有了些许改变。尽管他闻不到Newt的信息素的味道，但他相信，那足够吸引人。  
    现在来说，感受被Newt填满是很让人满足，但结对beta来说还是太超过了，被锁结，被“完全占有”的渴望隐隐在勾引着Theseus，但是理性和生理上，这都带给他一种恐惧感。Newt，他的爱人，他的，弟弟。  
    结开始消退，Newt难耐地在Theseus的体内轻轻研磨，然后慢慢退出。Theseus马上转过身面对Newt，看向他的眼睛，然后，吻上他的嘴唇。弟弟的嘴唇一如既往的柔软，尽管在性上他已经“征服”了哥哥，但是在接吻时，他总还像一个毛小子，第一次吻上心上人，带有一丝青涩在，而Theseus觉得这可爱极了。Newt施咒把一切都清理了一下，扔在床下的衣服好好飘到了衣柜上，床单被罩清理一新，身上也重新干干净净了。  
    像过往每次一样，再重新依偎在一起，过一个暖暖的夜晚之前，Theseus先爬下床，从柜子里找出了一副避孕魔药来。他们一向默认了这件事，毕竟男性alpha和男性beta也是有孕育后代的可能性的，尽管他们两个已经在之前已经打定主意成为了世俗的挑战者，但毕竟还不敢那样挑战。但是这次这次Newt也跟着下了床，从背后抱上Theseus，在他举杯欲饮的时候，轻轻拽住了他的手，Newt叫他，“Theseus”，然后默默用鼻尖蹭Theseus的脖子。Theseus还是继续举起手，将魔药一饮而尽了，毕竟，他们一向默认了这件事。  
    他们躺回了床上，被子里暖暖的。Theseus开口：“明天魔法部还是派我出去一趟。”  
    “明天？你才刚闲下来，又要出去了，我之前早就说魔法部的工作都——”  
    “有需要的话，我就要去的。”  
    做爱后的动物性感伤袭来，又或者是真的累了，他们的情绪稍稍低沉了些，但更往紧靠了靠。  
    “Newt。”  
    “嗯？”  
    “今天你……”，Theseus的声音里有些不常见的犹豫。鉴于他在外人面前是优秀而强大、冷静而一丝不苟的，鉴于他因为有Newt对他的难以察觉的另类“宠溺”，而大部分时间是兄弟间关系的主导者，“当我说你应该真的去找一个Omega的时候，我想我是认真的。”  
    Newt的脸色变了，Theseus将眼神移开，不在与他的弟弟对视。  
    “我在魔法部，而且我很喜欢在魔法部工作，我甚至一直希望你也留在魔法部，但是……其实你也喜欢孩子的，不是吗。他们那么可爱，那么天真，却又难以理解，就像另一种神奇动物……”，他说不下去了，于是干脆平躺着看着床顶。  
    Newt伸手将Theseus拉回面向他，Theseus闭上了眼。“不，Theseus”，Newt去吻他的眼皮和睫毛，他的声音轻轻柔柔，像在叹息，“你知道的，我只爱你。”  
    他再次亲上他兄长的嘴唇，“嘘，睡吧，一切都会好的。”


End file.
